moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Halftrack/Old
(version 2.x) * (version 1.2) |role = * Anti-infantry * Anti-air * Ground transport |usegun = Flak cannon |tier = 1 |techlvl = 3 |armortype = Heavy |hp = * 220 (version 2.0psi) * 240 (version 2.0) * 180 (version 1.2) |speed = * 7 (version 2.x) * 8 (version 1.2) |turn = 5 |sight = 8 |trans = 5 |cost = $500 |time = |produced = Soviet War Factory |req = |veteranbonus = |elitebonus = |groundattack = * 8 * 4 (version 2.x) * 25 (version 1.2) |airattack = * 13 * 4 (version 2.0psi) * 10 * 4 (version 2.0) * 35 (version 1.2) |cooldown = * 22 frames (ground attack, version 2.x) * 25 frames (air attack, version 2.x) * 25 frames (version 1.2) |range = * 5 (ground attack) * 10 (air attack) * 1 (radius) |ability = |notes = * Can fire while moving (version 2.0psi) * Can crush infantry * Can enter Tank Bunkers * Takes 5 slots in transports (version 2.0psi) * Takes 3 slots in transports (pre-2.0psi versions) |artist = }} The Flak Track / Halftrack is the main Soviet anti-air/reconnaissance vehicle in version 1.2 and the 2.x series, respectively. Official description v2.0psi To prevent enemy air assaults and transport Soviet troop squadrons quickly through the battlefield, the Soviets decided to hang on with heavy and slow units and construct few more mobile but lighter units, this is first of those - a typical halftrack. This quick-reaction vehicle became very famous during previous Great War due to great effectiveness against Allied Rocketters with it's high-explosive incidendary flak cannon, although later it turned out that single cannon is not able to fire at enemy air divisions quickly enough to eliminate them effectively. The weapon has been slightly redesigned so Halftrack can use quad flak cannon to quickly target and destroy aircrafts or even infantry. Halftracks can also transport up to 5 soldiers anywhere on the battlefield or carry 2 Terror Drones. There were ideas to introduce a circus cannon-like turret to the unit so infantry could be shot out at great ranges but the idea met with critical responce from those who fight for animal rights.Soviet Units page on the archived Mental Omega 2.0psi website v2.0 To prevent enemy air assaults and transport Soviet massive troop squadrons quickly through the battlefield, the Soviets have decided to hang on with heavy and slow units, and construct few more mobile but lighter units, this is first of those - a typical halftrack. This quick-reaction vehicle has became very famous during previous Great War of killing massive groups of Allied Rocketters with it's high-explosive incidendary flak cannon. The flak cannon equipped on it may not be excellent ground weapon as this design isn't prepared for armored assaults, but against aircrafts - it is excellent solution for Allied Harriers' and Epsilon Starflares' airstrikes. Divisions of planes will fall down after getting into clouds of death made by those units. Flak Track can also transport up to 5 soldiers anywhere on the battlefield or carry 2 Terror Drones.Soviet Units page on the archived Mental Omega 2.0 website v1.2 To prevent from enemy air assaults and transport troops quickly and early, Soviets decided to hang on with heavy and slow units, and construct some more mobile and lighter units, this is first of those - Flak Track. This quick-reaction vehicle became very famous during previous Great War of killing massive groups of Allied Rocketters with it's flak cannon. The flak cannon equipped on it may not be excellent ground weapon but against aircrafts, it's excellent. Divisions of planes will fall down after getting into clouds of death made by those units. Flak Track can also transport up to 5 soldiers anywhere on the battlefield or carry 2 Terror Drones.Soviet Units page on the archived Mental Omega 1.2 website References Category:Subpages